


Let it snow

by DeathBringer13



Series: First meetings [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Ravus temper flared up and without thinking he grabbed the snow on top of the mailbox next to him and threw it at Noctis who was still laughing at Luna.It hit someone, but sadly it wasn't Noctis.





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more fleurentia!!   
> I just wanted to write something today and this was the result! Hope you like it!

“It will be fun,” Lunafreya tried for the second time in that afternoon, and the hundred time in that week to convince Ravus to join her. Her friends were throwing a party, it looked more like a family gathering but Ravus was still thinking it wasn't worth his time. 

“Pray to tell me, why would I enjoy been in the same space as that sleepyhead?” Ravus asked irritated, “I'm just walking you there to make sure it's safe.” 

“I'm old enough to take care of myself, and it's more like a small reunion,” Lunafreya commented, she walked ahead of him and Ravus growled, pretty sure that Lunafreya was planning something, she had been insisting that he should be present this year, he had refused and then his mother had asked him to accompany her.

He couldn't refuse, and now they were walking to said location, the snow was falling gently around them, and the street was empty. It seemed like they were the only ones crazy enough to walk with the temperature dropping. He adjusted his scarf and hastily followed Lunafreya. 

“Hey, Luna!” A voice behind them called her before a snowball passed rapidly next to him. Lunafreya gasped when it landed on her shoulder. 

“Noctis!” A sharp voice joined the first one, sounding like he was the one been attacked.   
Ravus temper flared up and without thinking he grabbed the snow on top of the mailbox next to him and threw it at Noctis who was still laughing at Luna. 

It hit someone, but sadly it wasn't Noctis. 

Ravus apologies died on his throat when the man glared at him from behind his glasses that were half covered with snow and Ravus barely had time to move when another snowball made its way towards him. It landed on his chest and Lunafreya barely managed to contain a laugh. 

Ravus was taken back by the action but he rose to the challenge, he wasn't going to ignore that. And less if it was caused by Noctis. 

Soon Noctis and Luna were running for cover while Ravus and Noctis’ friend were having a snowball fight, Ravus managed to land a few but the man in front of him was fast on his feet and either had really good luck or an amazing and precise aim, because his coat and scarf were already soaked and his hair was out of his ponytail. At least the man was also suffering the same treatment, his hair was down from the style he had earlier and parts of his gray coat were also wet. 

Both of them keep the fight going for a few more minutes before the man grinned and rushed at him. Taken by surprise Ravus landed on his back on a pile of snow, the man was laughing next to him, both arms wrapped around his midsection while Ravus tried his best to contain his laugh, both stayed on the ground until Noctis and Luna approached them.

“Are you both alright?” Luna asked concerned. 

“Never been better,” Ravus managed to say, he could feel the cold around him but he didn't seem to mind. When had been the last time he actually enjoyed doing something so silly? 

The man finally let go of him and with Noctis help he got up, “I will take this as my win,” he smiled and offered his hand to Ravus who had sat up and was trying to remove all the snow from his hair. His cheeks were red from the cold and all the running around they did, but Ravus found out it was rather cute.

“Fair enough,” Ravus laughed and took the offering hand, “I do have to apologize for starting this whole scenario.”

“Perhaps that's not your job, Noctis was the one ignoring my warnings about throwing snow at Luna, I apologize for my bad manners,” Ignis looked back at Noctis who seemed to at least feel guilty about it.

“I wasn't expecting you two to start fighting all of sudden, you're the last two people I know that would take part in a snowball fight!” Noctis exclaimed.

“You're Noctis’ friend, I presume?” Ravus asked interestedly. 

“Indeed, my name is Ignis Scientia, pleased to make your acquaintance,” Ignis answered, “you must be Ravus Nox Fleuret, I have heard a great deal lot from your sister.” 

“Oh, really?” Ravus raised his eyebrow at Luna, “I wonder what she said.”

“Nothing terrible, I assure you,” Ignis laughed.

“Then, the pleasure it's mine,” Ravus answered and looked at Ignis in the eye, finally noticing his emerald green eyes staring back at him. 

“You guys might want to change clothes, it's cold and you might catch something out here.” 

“I think I already did-” Ignis started to say but seemed to catch up on what he was saying and let go of Ravus hand. 

Lunafreya gasped happily and clashed her hands together, “I knew you two would get along! Not like this but this is better than I thought!”

“So are we going to the party or not?” Noctis asked with a smirk while looking between the two of them, “I convinced Specs here to come with me but maybe he will like to go with a different company-”

“Noctis!”

“What? I just saw you have a snowball fight with Ravus, and you were having a great time, and you know that Gladio and Iris aren't going to let you be in the kitchen all the time,” Noctis pointed out in a single breath.

“That's not-”

“I wouldn't mind the company,” Ravus interrupted while taking one of Ignis’ hand on his, he looked at Ignis shocked expression and then at Lunafreya’s excited one, so that had been her plan all along, not that he had a problem with it now, “unless you don't want to.”

Ignis stared at him for a few seconds but wouldn't look at him directly, he bit his lip as he weighs his options until he came to a conclusion, “as you wish,” he whispered and Ravus smiled, knowing that the red on Ignis’ cheeks wasn't caused by the cold.

“But first, you need to change your clothes!” Lunafreya announced, “I don't want to be the cause you two get sick.” 

Ravus wanted to protest because he was feeling rather content and warm already with Ignis’ hand on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Ideas? Suggestions?


End file.
